


The Detective Who Stole The Thief's Heart

by SapphireElly



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, M/M, May turn into an "enemies to friends to lovers" kind of deal, POV Changes, Phantom Thief AU, Since this is an au, They are also at school, may add more tags later, the characters may be ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireElly/pseuds/SapphireElly
Summary: Just a little Phantom Thief AU that may be expanded on.Kokichi is a phantom thiefShuuichi stole his heart pretty much the first time they metWhat could go wrong?Apparently everything.





	The Detective Who Stole The Thief's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this particular plot hasn't been done before, I am kind of too lazy to check, ehehe...
> 
> Expect a lot of Phantom Thief AUs and Non-Despair/Regular High School fics from me, if I acquire the motivation to write. uwu They are the only things I can handle at the moment.
> 
> Hope you like my first attempt at writing OumaSai! This is also my first time writing a Phantom Thief AU, so if there is anything I need to change, let me know!!

"Nishishi, so we meet again my darling detective!" the Phantom Thief, his white and checkered attire seeming to glitter in the marvelous moonlit night, exclaims, making sure to clap dramatically at the end for emphasis. Slowly shifting his his deep purple eyes, his purple masquerade mask with golden lining complements them nicely, most likely planning a daring escape route, his teasing voice is heard again. "You won't catch me alive, my beloved."

Shuuichi cringes. That is one way to react in a situation like this, he supposed. "Give it up, Phantom," his soft voice, which almost sounded like a whisper due to the wind, almost disappears as the chilly air muffled his words, tousling his bit of hair that his hat can't quite cover and the thief's spiky purple hair. "There is no where," he gulps nervously. Taking a deep breath, he adjusts his hat, looking at the thief though his eyelashes with sudden determination. "to go. You're cornered." Quite literally. Shuuichi managed to trap him between two walls, some would even use the term "sandwiched".

The thief, known as Phantom to the detective, shuffles nervously on his feet, as if contemplating something. As Shuuichi slowly got out his gun from his utility belt, use whatever means necessary he remembers his uncle, and then later a fellow detective, Kirigiri-chan, telling him, Phantom appeared to have come to a conclusion. He begins picking at his white cloak that managed to match with every other white thing he had on, despite it having a grayish hue. The inside of the cloak has a checkered pattern that matches the fabric strip on his hat, not that he pays attention to that.

"If you don't give up your stolen possessions, I.. I'll be forced to shoot you, Phantom." Shuuichi stutters, somehow losing the confidence he had just gained earlier as he hesitantly brought up the gun. God, how could he, the thief, pull a gun out like it was nothing, or draw a knife that barely just nicks the two of them?

With regained confidence, Phantom adjusts his top hat with a smirk plastered on his face. "My beloved _Saihara-chan_ wouldn't do that." Shuuichi makes a noise of annoyance. He forgot the thief somehow found out his name, considering he only uses his name on "special occasions". Phantom steps closer to the peeved detective, grabbing one of his arms which made Shuuichi's grasp loosen on the gun, muttering, "I didn't want to resort to this plan so soon."

What.. is he planning? He practically already felt the gun drop out of his hands from them shaking too much. Is he going to take the gun? Is he going to shoot him instead? The thief was practically unpredictable, it could be possible. Or maybe he was lying again... What kind of trick could he pull out from his hat when they are almost directly in front of each other..?

While having the little quarrel in his head, Shuuichi didn't notice how Phantom was closer than he had been a couple moments ago, nor how he was on the tips of his toes, how his hands gently held his shoulders in place as if he was in reality and not having a mini argument with himself so he could jerk away, leaning in ever so slightly so he could..

Surprisingly soft lips caressed his own. While heat rushed to his cheeks, Shuuichi didn't know what was more shocking. The fact that Phantom kissed him, or that he liked, no, _enjoyed_ it. N-No, that isn't right. It must be the fact they have almost been enemies for almost three years.. yeah, that logic makes sense, that's it, it has to be.. right?

Still slightly dazed, Shuuichi puts the back of his hand to his lips as he looks up (wait, when did he drop to the ground?) watching as Phantom smirks, a real one this time. He steps over the poor boy, chuckling to himself. Looking back one final time, Phantom sneers. "See you precisely on our three-year anniversary, my beloved."

Shuuichi blinks a couple of times in utter confusion. How could he not? Phantom stole his first kiss then walked right off the roof. Well, okay, more like jumped off the rooftop of the museum, but _still._ It is just as dramatic if not more, and a strange way to cut the chase short. Shaking his head, Shuuichi brushes dust off himself, still a bit.. flustered. He then picks up the discarded gun, just in time to hear his uncle and Kirigiri-chan call his name.

\- - -

Shuuichi sighs, glancing over his files to sort through. Aside from his uncle's teasing, it has been a fairly normal week. Most importantly, true to his word, Phantom has not yet showed any sign of coming to toy around with them. Flicking his wrist to get the blood flowing, he clicks a pen and begins signing some of the paperwork. Almost too soon, what felt like five minutes was actually fifty, Shuuichi heard a distinct knock. "C-Come in!" Yet he still stuttered.

A man with pretty similar features to himself walks in. The only things differentiating the two are their body builds and their hair, on both occasions one being more masculine than the others. "God, finally! I tried knocking a couple of other times, but no such luck," he goes up to Shuuichi and ruffles his hair. "What has ya thinking so hard? Work, school, or perhaps the Phantom Thief?" he gives the younger boy a teasing grin.

"Uncle...!"

"Sorry, sorry, but I can't stay to chat too long," his uncle's face suddenly turned serious. "The P.T. managed to sneak another written message. Dunno how he does it. Maybe in disguises..? Anyway, hope ya don't mind with everything coming up and all.."

"Of course not. T-Thank you." Shuuichi stutters again, trying to catch the letter his uncle flung at him-actually more so at his cluttered desk. With a joking salute, his uncle was grinning way too much for it to be taken seriously, he left. With a relieved sigh, Shuuichi opens up the handwritten note. The typical purple inked symbols, this time it had glitter mixed in to make it shimmer, looked to be rushed.

> _Happy 3 yrs, Saihara-chan!_
> 
> _To celebrate, I have set up_
> 
> _my next heist where we_
> 
> _first met. See ya_
> 
> _there!_
> 
> _**~Phantom** _

\- - -

Shuuichi sighs, trying to push certain.. memories out of his head before going to where the thief claimed his heist would take place. Thankfully the museum the thief decided to go to was the one half a mile from the station, that had been a rookie's mistake on Phantom's part. Once he got to the opening doors, he looks around for the signature clues the thief and his cronies scatter about. It looks as if nothing is there, at least, nothing noticeable. Phantom wouldn't just leave a note so they could see each other on their "third-year anniversary", right? He hasn't done it in the past.

Shaking his head, Shuuichi pushes open the doors, walking in a few steps before stopping. Phantom was about three feet away, almost as if he was about to leave, or maybe he was just walking around to pass time. How perplexing.. Even more so than that, when the detective entered, the thief looked shocked. He mumbles something that sounds pretty close to 'right on time' before speaking loud and clear.

"My beloved! I am _so_ glad you could join me," Phantom says, adding extra syllables to the word 'so'. "It was boring waiting for you, I just about left. That would of been disappointing, Detective. So not fun!"

Shuuichi blinks. Now is his chance to know, somewhat, of what the thief was planning. "Was that-"

"We know each other so well! It was a lie," he adjusts his purple masquerade mask, the gold lining managing to shine in the little amount of moonlight they have. "However, I already got everything I could of ever needed. Or that could be a lie. Who knows?"

"You.. if that is true, how.." Shuuichi stutters, earning a giggle from the thief as he brushes past him. Either he came too late, which shouldn't be possible since the thief almost had a set time, like a routine, or, like he guessed outside, he made up some sort of reason for him to come. Whatever the real reason may be, it sure has him fooled.

"After three years, I _should_ be getting a bit better! Plus, the other members helped," he shrugs nonchalantly, as if he was reading something from a boring daily news article. Three years.. suddenly something clicked in his brain. How could Shuuichi not realize it sooner? "Smell ya later~" With a flick of his cape, Phantom tries to make a flashy disappearance before rushing out the doors. Yet another interesting way to leave the area.

Maybe, just this once, he could let the, quote on quote, "heist" go or not tell anyone about it. He now knows what this is. Shuuichi didn't need to investigate to know nothing was stolen or misplaced. The clues were fairly obvious; the thief just wanted to see his rival and leave on the exact day and time they met three years ago.

\- - -

Kokichi mentally sighs. Another boring day full of school. At least this was his third year of high school, so he could have all the time in the world to plot against his beloved detective. Just the thought made his heart.. what was the word? Flutter, soar? God, that boy gives him weird thoughts.

With an actual sigh, Kokichi pushes open the wooden door to enter the class, watching as students whispered among themselves, which was unusual in itself especially since the "quiet kids" were also participating. Spotting an open seat next to Miu and heading towards that direction, he questions loudly, "What are you guys gossiping about," with his signature smirk, he adds, "and not including me? Shame on you all."

Miu whipped her head back, about to say something, probably a rude remark about how he should burn in Hell before anyone tells him anything, but a teacher walked in, shushing the class with just his presence. Oh, great. Another boring thing.

"Class, class. Settle down," the teacher states, as if they weren't already, folding his arms over his very typical and very bland brown clothes. "Today, your assignment," Kokichi groaned quietly. It's the first day of school, why is there _already_ homework? "is to make the new kid feel welcomed." Well. That has to be, no, scratch that, is what all the gossip was about. The teacher nods his head towards the door, letting the kid know that it is okay to come in. When he stepped into the classroom, his head was looking towards the floor as if that could possibly be more interesting than this class, yet his appearance still caught Kokichi off guard. His "mask" even slipped, how fun. He felt blood rush to his cheeks and his heart palpitate.

Kokichi didn't miss when the boy quickly glanced up, probably filled with anxiety, the poor kid. His deep blue hair, which can appear black in proper lighting, those striking gold eyes that can either look so lost and confused or confident and analytical, even without his navy blue detective garb, he looks stunning, amazing, breathtaking even. This.. couldn't be a dream. Yeah, he felt Miu's cold stares.. No, no. This could be just about anyone, maybe even his doppelganger. It couldn't possibly be..

"Hello.. I-I am Saihara Shuuichi," he bowed slightly, though it is obvious he is nervous and embarrassed. Maybe God exists after all. Why is he so cute... wait, a better question, why is he here? It's just a coincidence, right? "the Ultimate Detective." God, his quiet voice and the stutter never gets old. He tries to inhale quickly and quietly, failing when he emitted a gasping sound. Maybe this really is a dream. Surely someone would notice his sharp intake of breath and comment on it, or try and wake him up.

"Hey, quit ya drooling, Cockichi." Miu harshly whispers, probably noticing how different he looks without his mask; smitten, head-over-heels.. Well, he got his wish. Before he could retort cruel words back, probably something about she is probably drooling too, however, the teacher, thankfully, interrupted. "You may have a seat."

As the class all got up to meet him, Kokichi could only look from afar. The risks are way too high at the moment, he has to play it safe. Or.. does he? Before he had the chance to question himself any further, Saihara eventually caught his eye through the horde of fourteen students and _smiled._ Though Kokichi didn't return the smile before looking away, he noticed the "Ultimate" Detective's face looked as if he was analyzing something.

Well. Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to leave a comment and/or feedback! 
> 
> I don't bite.
> 
> P.S. Before I wrote this, I planned on making it Ouma's POV. That's why I changed to his view at the end. I wanted to add that little bit, it's what inspired me, really.
> 
> P.S.S. Even though I have never played Danganronpa, I have done research on V3 and its characters. I hope I managed to get them somewhat in character for this AU.. even though the personalities can be different since it is an AU.. right?


End file.
